


Cold Weather

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Propositions, Talk of fighting, Touching, s02e09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m thinking about it,” Leonard smirked and tilted his head a little more away, giving the Weather-man a tad more space to do what he wanted. The temptation was very slowly winning out, but he wasn’t the fool. </p><p>“Think harder,” Leonard felt his hand reaching out to press against his hip, the palm flattening out on the waist of his jeans with his thumb and finger shifting until they were under the hem of his shirt and gradually moving further up under. </p><p>"You’re making it a tad difficult,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just love these two and this just started writing itself :) It's not much, but there'll probably be more of these guys together.

 

      A fools’ errand. That’s what he heard coming out of the weather-mans’ mouth. The talk of finally killing the Flash was as imbecilic as Leonard thinking his dear old dad would change. And it wasn’t like he wanted the Scarlet-Speedster dead. He was too fun of an opponent. An arch-nemesis as it were. The Flash vs Captain cold. Captain Cold vs the Flash, a game of cat and mouse.

      And besides all that, each of them were taken out so easily, though he was sure that there was more to just breaking them out than it seemed.

      “That hasn’t gone so well for anyone in this room,” he stood up from the staircase and rounded the railing until he was standing in sight of the _weather wizard_. “What makes you think you can stop him this time,” he asked rhetorically, seeing the smirk that curled one corner of his lips.

      “Three against one. Plus, that _one_ isn’t quite what he was,” Mardon tilted his head to the side, taking a step forward and towards him, his hands moving to his pockets. “See... another speedster dressed all in black nearly took him out a few weeks ago,” he smirked further when he was close, only a few feet away. A black Speedster. Leonard was careful not to show that this knowledge actually surprised him. The Flash was almost unkillable by his books. Almost. The thief looked straight ahead, noting the way Mardon rounded to his side. “He’s vulnerable, he’s weak,” he hissed into his ear, his hot breath blanket the side of his face.

      “It’s a mistake to underestimate him,” he said with the usual drawl his words, drawing out the sentence and seeming completely unaffected by everything he’d said.

      “No,” the man whispered, almost too close to his ear for it to be just a conversation about killing a Speedster. “With my _power_ , his flare, and your _smarts_ ,” as he emphasised the two words like he was trying to draw Leonard in to the idea. His voiced seemed to deepen and roughen while he shifted behind him, his body so closely aligned with his own, he could feel the heat radiating between them. “We can put him in the ground for good,”

      “Tell me your plan,” he tilted his head a little to the side when Mardon snaked his head forward, his face tilted down and into his neck. There was more to what the man wanted, to the reason why he was broken out, aside for owing him one.

      “Tell me you’re in,” the deep voice rumbled through his ear, rough, gravelly, almost tempting in another way. It was fifty-fifty of wanting him to join this little villain parade and something else, something a little more than just a ‘ _kill the speedster_ ’ party. And he was sure of what he wanted.

      “I’m thinking about it,” Leonard smirked and tilted his head a little more away, giving the Weather-man a tad more space to do what he wanted. The temptation was very slowly winning out, but he wasn’t the fool. He felt a deep, warm chuckle cover his face, his turtle-neck slowly being pulled down a little before he felt the lips press against his skin, hot and soft, a little moist. He closed his eyes at the odd tenderness of the man, enjoying the feel of the little, light kisses being dotted over his neck.

      “Think harder,” Leonard felt his hand reaching out to press against his hip, the palm flattening out on the waist of his jeans with his thumb and finger shifting until they were under the hem of his shirt and gradually moving further up under. He was warm, and so were the kisses now lining his jaw, shifting back and forth slowly until he repositioned to his ear, licking the outter shell and forcing an unintentional, quiet breath from his lips.

      “You’re making it a tad difficult,” he smirked, feeling the hand raise up his waist, the whole palm now under his black turtle-neck and ghosting up his hip and side, the warm fingers splaying a little and sending his nerves into tiny spasms. He’d deny that he just shifted back into the body behind him, Mardon letting a deep chuckle passed his lips and heat up the side of his face after doing so.

      “You’re both making it difficult for me to stay here,” the Trickster chirped up from the other end of the room, where he hadn’t moved. “Not that I mind you two getting it on, but get a room,” Snart rolled his eyes and softly dropped his head back on the Weather-mans’ shoulder, turning a little so that he could see his face.

      “What d’you say we continue this after your little plan?” he smirked, seeing Mardons’ face light up at his words. His hand was still raising, Leonards’ shirt lifting with it.

      “I say that’s a great idea,” the thief leaned up an inch or so and placed a chaste peck on his lips, pulling back to see a little brow rais a tad. It only made Leonard hum and stand up, removing himself from the Weather Wizards hold.

      “So, what’s the plan, Mardon?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) let me know if you want more from these two.


End file.
